


Kiss That Phone and Pretend Its Him

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Build Me a House and Call it Our Own:: a Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Yaku, Bad Flirting, Beta Lev, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omegaverse, One year after canon, Short Intro for their side of things, Texting, Yaku doesn't feel like he'd be good for Lev, well light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev:<br/>But u said I have great legs~<br/>That you want my legs!! <br/><333333</p><p>Smol & <3:<br/>DON’T TWIST MY WORDS!!!!<br/>I JUST WANT YOUR HEIGHT!<br/>ITS NOT FUCKING FAIR FOR A BETA TO BE THAT BIG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss That Phone and Pretend Its Him

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to start intoducing other characters that I'm adding. I mean, a lot of them will be coming and going. They all tend to end up lingering together being a weird family (distant family) that'll bother each other. 
> 
> Plus, I just wanted to start testing these two out before i start throwing them in more things ;) You gotta start off small before going for the gold! I mean... I do have Lev getting hot and bothered by shorter "dominate" guys. He has a type and that type is Yaku ;)

He didn’t know how the idiot did it; how was he convinced into helping this tall, lanky bastard again? Yaku stared at the teen, gaze hardening when Lev grinned. The smaller of the two set the teen’s worksheet back on the table between them. “Fifty percent of these are wrong,” he paused to let Lev’s floundering cease, for him to right himself in the dining room chair.  “I’m going to have _you_ go through them, figure out what you did wrong and see if you can fix them without my assistance.”

Lev was a clever guy, Yaku would give the teen that. He had his ups and downs in lessons, some units were easier than other but he was still a consistent student. Lev frowned, staring at the worksheet. “You know, when I asked you to check if these were wrong I meant for you to mark them for me.”

Yaku shook his head, “I believe that you can find them yourself Lev. You can be smart when you need to be.” The compliment made the Beta teen flush, eyes wide as he stared at the University in adoration. “Don’t look at me like that, idiot. Go,” he waved his hands, “go do your shit.”

Yaku crossed his legs on the chair, picking up his novel that he had to read for one of his classes. It was horrible how the taller of the pair convinced Yaku to come over to his house and help him with homework every second week instead of just seeking him out over the phone. He didn’t understand the fascination that Lev had with him, didn’t understand what the high school student even wanted from him. But, with these study sessions came a free dinner. And Lev’s father was a fantastic chef.

\--

**Lev  
I miss U**

**Smol & Grrr  
U just saw me yes2day**

**Lev  
But I luv U**

****Smol & Grrr  
R U drunk?  
Ur 2 young to be drinking

 **Lev  
(** **・´з`** **・)**  
but it true!!  
I miss U soooooo much!   
Its not fun standin so tall over ppl

 ****Smol & Grrr  
Then give me some cm  
I’ll take it from ur legs  
they 2 long anyways

 **Lev  
(*** **ﾟ** **∀** **ﾟ*)**  
Yaku-san!!  <3333333  
U notice my legs?!   
<3333333333

 ****Smol & <3  
What r u getting at?  
of fucking course   
ur legs make up most of u  
don’t be weird.

 ****Lev  
But u said I have great legs~  
That you want my legs!!   
<333333

 ****Smol & <3  
DON’T TWIST MY WORDS!!!!  
I JUST WANT YOUR HEIGHT!  
ITS NOT FUCKING FAIR FOR A BETA TO BE THAT BIG

**Lev  
But I  <3 ma teenie tiny alpha  
** **ღ** **ゝ** **◡╹)** **ノ** **♡**

**Smol & <3  
Stop being weird or I’m not talking to you**

** Lev  
** **ღ** **ゝ** **◡╹)** **ノ** **♡  
(** **ღ˘** **⌣** **˘** **ღ)  
(~** **￣³** **￣)~**

****Smol & <3  
OMFG!!  
GOODNIGHT YOU ASS!

\--

Yaku pressed the screen of his phone to his lips, eyes falling shut as he pondered. _Lev’s been brave lately_ , his breath fogging up the screen. He ignored the flutter, grinding his teeth at the feeling of heat painting the tips of his ears.

“Why did you have to _wait_ ,” the University student hissed, clenching his phone in his hand as it continued to go off with more heart face emojis.

Now there was the whole problem of him being in University as the other being in high school still. And, yes, Yaku was aware that he could get off looking like a high school student (or younger) it wasn’t the point. He felt bad. If he were to give into his own fluttering feelings and _allow_ himself to show it to the high school student, he’d get too attached. He’ll get too attached and all Yaku’ll do is disappoint him by not being able to meet those expectations.


End file.
